citydamnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Heartley
'Amelia Rose Heartley '(born 10 September 1997) is currently an altered Civilian of Honolulu, sister to Elliot Heartley, and mother to Madeline Devereaux. She has the ability to morph into a golden tiger. Amelia is currently engaged to Maddox Devereaux. Personality Amelia is quirky and tends to be very mellow, though not in the calm sense, but rather in the sense that she doesn't have a care in the world. She's always in motion, and is very out going. A daredevil to some limits, she has been known to pull stupid stunts just for the thrill, and has even broken more than just a few bones. Even with her being constantly in motion and a daredevil, this girl is a clumsy one. Embarrassments are easily laughed off by her, and it's no skin off her nose. She's got a go-getter attitude and is very much an optimist when it comes to life. Amelia has been known to have a strict opinion, but doesn't care to argue or fight about it. She's very level-headed and accepting of those around her. She holds a decent level of intelligence, though she's never been the smartest nor the dumbest in school. She is innocent in the fact that she doesn't smoke, drink, or do drugs. When it comes to love, Amelia is also innocent in those ways. She doesn't think romantic love exists, though deep down is a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart. Surprisingly enough, Amelia can hold a fair amount of sarcasm and tends to be very oblivious to the things around her. Her emotions can change like the sea, with her one second being angry, and the next very happy. She is a forgiving person, and likes to think that bad things that happen to her can be pushed under a rug. Weakness is her downfall, as she hates to look weak or vulnerable. She can be a very strong person when the time calls for it. Amelia is gullible, being known to take things far too literally when it may be obvious to others that she is being told a lie. For being short, Amelia has had to make up for it by being bossy to get heard. Although Amelia tries not to show it, she can be a jealous person from time to time. She tries to be polite about it, however, and will bite her tongue on the subject. unfortunately, she can also become extremely bitter when jealous. While most of the time she is a pleasant and nice person, watch out for when her emotions get the best of her! Amelia has been known to be irrational and bitter when angry, even towards those she cares about and loves. Normally her anger will die down after a few moments, however, and it isn't often that she does get angry. Amelia is highly sentimental, often preferring to find joy in little things and moments rather than the big picture. The simple things truly make her the happiest person. She also tends to be very childish a lot of the time, but look closer and it is painfully obvious that she is wise beyond her years. This woman is an extremely caring person, compassionate in her nature. She looks to care for people and thus this makes her a decent nurse in many aspects. Sadly, this girl can be a bit of a pushover. She does not stand up well to confrontation, and prefers to back down. When being irrational, however, she will often argue uselessly and make no sense even to herself. Early life To be filled in by the lovely Break.